2014.04.14 - Space Trek Jealousy
"And she was watching science fiction movies!" Comes the ever so excitable voice of one Kitty Pryde as she idly swings her legs back and forth - the brunette is currently seated on /top/ of her computer desk, hands at each side of her, and animated eyes twinkling with delight as she tells the broad-shouldered man seated opposite about her encounter with Rachel a few days earlier. "I swear, I could never have gotten her to watch any of them before, but - and I'll get to the story of her adventures in space in a moment, now that she's off adventuring in -space-. She can't get enough!" Kitty's voice rises a notch, both in excitement at the prospect of her best friend enjoying the same genres as Kitty, as well as the slight tinge of jealousy at the idea that Rachel is adventuring out. In space. Ending her tale with a sigh, Kitty's head tilts to one side, casting a glance at Piotr to see if he's still listening. "Science fiction?" Piotr echoes as Kitty divulges this news, the confused and slightly astonished tone of his voice mirrored by the slight arching of his left eyebrow. "Rachel? I do not believe it!" A grin starts to spread over his square-jawed features then, betraying that fact that he's not so much doubting Kitty's veracity, as he is sharing in her excitement at the news. "To be honest," he continues, "I am not certain what sort of movies I would expect Rachel to enjoy. I do not know her that well. But I would not have picked science fiction movies in the least." He ponders a short moment, then, before offering, "Noir movies, perhaps?" Seated opposite Kitty, Piotr is actually using a chair, his beefy frame dwarfing the piece of furniture just a little bit. He sits with his legs spread apart, his feet flat on the ground and his elbows resting on his knees, shoulders leaning forward and his hands clasped loosely together in front of himself. He is, indeed, still listening raptly to the girl, as he always does when the two talk. Kitty is so expressive and animated when she speaks, that he finds it hard not to hang on her every word. "Did she say how long she would be gone?" "Who knows!" Comes Kitty's response with a shrug, again the slight twinge of jealousy echoes into her hazel eyes. After all. Kitty would make an /excellent/ space pirate. (And has done so in the past!) "When they need her, she's there. Starchild. It's what the .. what was his name. Wart-hog, Warhog, Lockjaw, nono.." One hand lifts up from the side, as Kitty idly rubs her jaw thoughtfully. "Some mysterious guy that started her down this entire experience." As Kitty's hand lowers to her side again, she ponders the name, then gives up. She was only really half listening to the who’s and whys, most of her interest came from a single word. Space. Once again Kitty's legs swing back and forth, as she talks animatedly with Piotr. "I.. yeah probably Noir - I don't think she's watched enough to really have a set genre she really loves. Though she did enjoy the Buffy shows! I need to finish season two with her, and move on to the other seasons." Kitty's mouth twists to one side, then the other, before she ohyahs. "Oh yeah! Right, anyway - she experienced some kind of weird alternate timeline, worlds collide, sort of incursion with reality, and it only lasted a bit, but because she could totally see it, and knew it was going on, the mysterious guy, what’s his name, said she was more than meets the eye. Though I don't think he used that exact phrase, cause then I'd have to call her a transformer, and I'm not sure she's watched those." Rachel's astral form appears as a translucent apparition behind Piotr, dressed in what looks like a space suit. She's grinning, a finger raised as she moves to speak, and then looks surprised as she sees the back of Piotr's head. Leaning to one side she looks past him, finding Kitty's eyes. She smirks, flicks her eyes to Piotr and back again, then grins widely and gives Kitty a thumbs up before vanishing once more. Another quirk of Piotr's eyebrow - he's doing his best to keep up with Kitty, but sometimes the poor man does have a hard time of it. Not that he seems to mind at all. "Warthog? That seems like an odd name for a galactic guardian," he muses. He opens his mouth to continue that thought, but takes a little too much time in doing so, and Kitty is off again, talking about movie styles and Buffy shows. So, he smiles softly as he listens to her, pushing his forearms off his knees to settle back on his chair - completely ignorant and unawares of any astral projections that may be winking in and out behind him. "So, this... 'Warthog', tracked her down specifically to recruit her?" The Russian twists his lips to one side for just a brief moment. "I don't know, Katya, it sounds suspicious to me," he begins, but even as he speaks, his expression softens as he remembers his own past experiences, and likely those of many of the X-Men. "Though. I suppose that it is not so much different than how I was brought to Xavier's Institute. Or you were." He grins, then. "So, has she offered to give you a tour of her space ship?" And as Piotr's speaking, Kitty's eyes are suddenly drawn towards a glowing figure that appears in the room. Kitty's hazel gems widen considerably, about to say something - when the glowing form offers its thumbs up gesture and disappears just as fast. It leaves Kitty's cheeks to flush ever so bright red, for no reason -what so ever-. "Ah. I.." And where ever Rachel went to, Kitty's offering a very distinct and loud - .o(RACHEL!)o. - through the psionic link that the two friend share. In an attempt to stop Piotr from seeing the very bright shade of red that is going over Kitty's cheeks right about this moment, the brunette clears her throat, and idly a hems, one hand lifting upwards to play absently with a strand of hair. Conveniently, the insanely curly locks do a good job of going into her face. "Well, kinda sorta. He found her first, then she hunted -him- down." Kitty states, her emotions finally getting under control as she lifts her eyes upwards and offers Piotr a grin. "And NO! She hasn't offered any kind of tour! She's even gone to this awesome like - ... like -- ... I can't even describe it, space station! Many times! Where she had Shi'Ar food! And Kree food! And.. Maybe one of these days she'll invite me. I'm really hoping so. Cause this all sounds soooooo up my alley. I can't begin to tell you." Kitty's eyes offer that far-away expression of one that really /does/ think it'd be 'the cat’s meow' pun intended. Though he might not be the quickest person on the uptake, Piotr does indeed notice the slightly startled expression that crosses Kitty's features, followed by the sudden flush to her cheeks and then the very deliberate attempt to cover that flush. He tilts his head to the side as the girl plays her hair in a very meticulous fashion, but then her curly locks have all but covered up the pink hue to her features, and as Kitty starts to go on about the space station that Rachel's been privy to, Piotr begins to second-guess himself and what he may or may not have seen. Perhaps it has something to do with her jealousy of Rachel over this entire space journey? There is so much that Piotr has yet to learn about the mysteries of the opposite sex... He smiles then, leaning forward slightly once more, his expression fond and encouraging. "I think I understand," he responds, his eyes twinkling just a bit. "Hopefully, she'll be able to take you there, so you can see for yourself. I bet you would fit right in, no matter what sort of technology or aliens or anything else that might be there. After all, you've watched so many episodes of... "Space Trek", that I bet you could even teach them a thing or two!" Well, at least give him credit - he may have completely gotten the name of the show wrong, but the man is trying. Yes! It was extreme jealousy over Rachel getting to have adventures out in space that caused Kitty's flushing and not the fact her best friend appeared in the room, and gave Kitty the thumbs up, this guy is hawt, good job, gesture. Nooooooooooo. As Piotr mentions visiting the cosmos, and then 'Space Trek', Kitty laughs, quietly, hopping down from the desk to idly draw towards Piotr, gently tugging on the huge lump of muscle that is his forearm. "C'mon Big Guy, let’s go get something to eat, and I'll tell you all again about Captain Kirk, Spock, and the Star Treks they adventure in." A glance about the room is given once, as Kitty notes - Rachel hasn't returned, and Lockheed's still snoozing away in his bed, before Kitty continues to tug Piotr until he gets up - and both head out of the room. Category:Log